Early search techniques for network documents focused primarily on text-based documents that could be identified by a keyword. More recently, searches for images located on a device or a network are becoming increasingly popular. As network and/or processor speeds increase while the cost of storage decreases, the number of images available for retrieval by a search will continue to grow.